


Steve learns to love Star Wars

by Thei



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysitting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Silly, Slave Leia, Star Wars References, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thei/pseuds/Thei
Summary: Billy rocks a slave!Leia outfit for Halloween, and Steve wants to Touch.That's it. That's the fic.(based on a drawing by wasting-time-again on Tumblr)





	Steve learns to love Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelfishPrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/gifts).



> For Nikki's wonderful artwork (which I feel kinda bad about for nagging him into making),which you can find here: https://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/post/186307311959/decided-to-do-a-redo-of-my-old-billy-in-slave-leia

Steve is somewhat uncomfortable. 

”Whose idea was it with a Star Wars theme for this get-together, again?” he asks and pulls at his black vest a little self-consciously, while his other hand rests on the steering wheel.

“Mine", Dustin says, "so it’s a _great_ idea.” At Steve’s look, he folds. “Although Mike will probably say that it was his idea, which _isn’t true_ , because Lucas actually mentioned it first, but _I_ was the one who said that we should all go trick-or-treating together after so it might as well have been my idea.”

“U-huh”, Steve says, still not convinced that it’s a good idea, and pulls at his collar.

“Stop it”, Dustin says and swats at his hand. “You look great, stop messing with it!”

“It’s just, I feel silly.” Steve gesticulates at his outfit while not taking his eyes off the road. “I feel like I’m … playing dress-up or something.”

Dustin rolls his eyes so hard that Steve can hear it. “Newsflash, Steve, you _are_ playing dress-up! That’s what Halloween’s all about! Also, you’re _Han Solo_! He’s like the _opposite_ of silly in every single way!”

“I guess”, Steve mutters and throws a side glance at Dustin, who’s currently sporting his mother’s fur coat, has a face full of face paint and is looking at Steve as if between the two of them, _Steve’s_ the weird one.

He supposes it could have been worse. Dustin _insisted_ that the two of them would go as Han Solo and Chewie, because _‘they’re best friends, Steve, and we’re best friends too!’_ , but at least he let Steve be Han. Billy would never let him live it down if he showed up in a fur coat.

“I can’t believe that Joyce agreed to this – and on Halloween! Doesn’t she get enough of this nerdy shit on a normal day?”

Dustin sticks his nose in the air. “I’ll have you know that Will’s mom is the best! She _likes_ Star Wars, and we rented them and watched all three of them when we stayed over there this summer and it was awesome. And Will says she’s decorated the whole house!” He leans closer and speaks lower, as if to keep someone from overhearing in the otherwise empty car. “Also, I heard she was gonna dress up as Boba Fett! _How cool is that?_ ”

Steve makes a face that he hopes looks excited. By the flat look Dustin gives him, he fails.

“What, Steve? You have something against Boba Fett?” His voice says that if Steve says yes, they’re going to have a problem.

“I like him! I just don’t really, uh–“ Steve closes his eyes, because he _knows_ this is the wrong thing to say. “–remember him?”

There’s a moment of blessed silence before Dustin explodes. It’s a long car ride out to the Byers’ house.

* * *

“– can’t believe you _fell asleep_ , Steve! You don’t fall asleep to Star Wars!”

Steve gets out of the car and slams the door with a little too much force than strictly necessary. “I was hungover, Dustin, you’ll get it when you’re older. Besides, it was a long movie.”

“Which is something to be _grateful_ for, not a reason to fall asleep!”

“Whatever.” Steve turns to the masked character who’s standing on the porch next to a couple of messily-carved pumpkins. Since he knows that Will was going to be a robot of some kind, and Jonathan’s going as Luke Skywalker, he can only assume that this one is supposed to be Boba Fett – and thus Joyce must be hiding behind the painted cardboard mask. “Hey Joyce!”

Joyce – because it is indeed her – removes her mask. “Aw, how did you know it was me?”

Steve glances at Dustin, who looks like he’ll start another rant if given the slightest opportunity – ie, if Steve says the wrong thing right now. So he smiles warmly and says, “Easy. You’re the shortest member of your family now.”

Joyce smiles back. “That’s true! They’re growing like weeds.” Her voice is a little shaky, but her smile is welcoming. “Well don’t just stand there, come in! You’re early, Hopper and El are the only ones here already.”

Steve brings his contribution to the evening – a gigantic bag of candy for eventual trick-or-treaters – and almost drops it when he steps into the house and is met by the world’s largest, grumpiest Yoda.

“Uh”, he says, brain scrambling to find something to say to Hopper that won’t get him shot. “Looking good there, Hop.”

It’s a lie. Hopper does _not_ look good. Hopper’s wearing green and brown clothes and there is green paint on his face that is already flaking, and he’s wearing green plastic ears. Steve wants to look away, but it’s like staring at a train wreck.

Hopper’s eyes narrow dangerously, and if Steve looks at him any longer he’s gonna laugh, and then Hopper’s gonna kill him, so Steve – somehow – finds the willpower to turn to the other occupants of the house; Will, who looks like he’s completely wrapped in tinfoil that’s been at least partially tainted yellow, and Jonathan, who looks almost the same as he always does, only sporting a slightly different haircut and holding a plastic lightsaber. El is standing off to the side, matching Dustin with the fur and the face paint, only she’s wearing fur ears on her head, too. Steve wracks his brain for a character that matches that getup.

“Teddy bear”, she says, winking at him, and thankfully that gets Dustin’s attention and he walks over to tell her that _‘they’re not teddy bears, El, they’re_ ewoks'. 

Hopper’s still glaring, but thankfully Joyce takes Steve by the arm and leads him into the kitchen and out of Hop's line of sight. “Han Solo, right? You’re even more handsome than the original, Steve.” She lowers her voice and adds, knowingly, “I’m sure Billy will think so, too.”

Steve finds himself blushing and not quite knowing where to look, and Joyce continues, in a normal tone of voice, “He and Max were coming too, right?”

Steve clears his throat and tries to pretend his face is not tomato red. “Uh, yeah, they had to have lunch at home first, but they said they’d show up as soon as they could get away.”

“Good! I feel kinda bad for Susan, but I hope they have room for more food. I’ve prepared so much, we’ll be eating leftovers for a week!”

It _is_ a lot of food. As people show up, they bring their own contributions to the feast, until the kitchen counter is absolutely packed. They all show up wearing more or less elaborate costumes on the same theme, and Steve is starting to feel really good about his own getup, when he sees what the others are wearing. At least he’s wearing pants and a shirt, and not … whatever painted cardboard trash can that Lucas has somehow squeezed himself into (“I’m R2-D2, Steve!”). Nancy – wearing white, with her hair in a complicated style and holding a plastic gun – proclaims herself as Leia, and Steve wasn’t paying much attention when he watched these movies, but doesn’t that mean that her and Jonathan’s characters are siblings? They don’t seem bothered by it, though, proved by the way they sneak off to Jonathan’s room as soon as they’ve said their hellos.

(Mike, dressed as Darth Vader, _actually_ laughs at the sight of Hopper’s green face paint, and spends the following half hour pretending that he _isn’t_ hiding behind El.)

Finally, they hear the roar of the Camaro outside, and Steve has to sit on his hands and school his face to keep from grinning. Joyce, who seemingly knows _everything_ , gives him a look and says, “Oh, sounds like Billy and Max are here. Why don’t you go and see if they need any help carrying things, Steve?”

Steve _loves_ Joyce.

He bounds up, probably looking a little too eager, and gets outside just in time to see Max – in a costume that matches El’s, and wielding something that appears to be a spear – jump out of the car. She spots him on the porch, and rolls her eyes when she sees his costume. He thinks he hears her mumbling ‘of course’, but he doesn’t have time to feel self-conscious, because at that precise moment Billy gets out of the Camaro and Steve’s thoughts stutter to a halt. 

Billy’s wearing –

Billy’s–

Steve blinks, and tries to make sense of how much skin he’s currently seeing.

Billy’s dressed as Leia.

 _Slave_ Leia.

He’s still standing behind the car, so Steve can only see him from the chest and up, but honestly; that’s enough to make his jaw drop. Billy’s hair is pulled back into a braid over one shoulder, with a few stray locks framing his face, and he’s wearing a gold bracelet and some kind of gold arm ring around his upper arm. Steve’s having difficulties tearing his eyes away from the sight of the guy’s arms, which are mouth-watering on a good day. But then there’s the – 

Steve honest-to-god _gasps_ , and clears his throat to hide it.

Billy’s wearing a thick gold collar, with a chain hanging from it. It’s not long, the end swings just between his pecs, but.

That’s a _chain_. On a _collar_.

Steve _knows_ that he’s staring, _knows_ that he should say something, and he’s working up to it, really _he is_ , only that’s when Billy decides to step out from behind the car.

The only thing he’s wearing is some kind of gold plate – from this distance, it looks like real metal – with a long dark red loincloth hanging from it. It _barely_ covers half his thighs, and leaves the sides bare. Two thin gold straps wrap around his hips on either side, but it’s easy to ignore them and follow the muscular frame of Billy’s body from shoulder all the way down his side, past his hips and (thick, so _thick_ ) thighs down to a pair of truly atrocious greenish boots with gold details. 

The boots don’t matter, though. No one is gonna look at the boots. 

Billy’s practically naked.

“Hey, Han. Looking good, there.”

Billy’s also _smirking_ , the bastard, as if he knows exactly where Steve’s mind is going right now.

Steve still can’t form actual words. He’s vaguely aware of Max brushing past him, carrying something in her arms, but he can’t for the life of him look away.

Billy’s _golden_ ; skin, hair, costume. Steve feels as if he should be shielding his eyes to avoid getting blinded or something.

The smirk on Billy’s face turns into a grin when Max slams the door shut behind her, and Steve is absolutely transfixed by the way the red silk moves between Billy's legs when he strides up to the house. (He’s suddenly _desperate_ to see Billy walk from behind, too – his heart skips a beat at the mere thought of it.)

“What’s the matter, Han?” Billy says, voice smooth and toeing the line between teasing and mocking. “Cat got your tongue?” And then he _bites his lip and winks_ , and Steve can’t handle this. He makes a strangled noise that makes Billy throw his head back and laugh (and show off that delicate skin on his neck and throat – Steve wants to _lick_ him).

“Billy–“

“You like what you see?” Billy says with a glint in his eyes, picking up the chain and giving it a little tug. “I picked it out with you in mind.”

Steve flounders. “M-me?”

The grin is back, full-force. “Yeah. Heard you were going as Han Solo, so I figured I’d be Leia.”

Steve mentally takes back every bad thing he’s ever said about this franchise – he fucking _loves_ Star Wars.

Just as Steve reaches out to grab that chain – because Billy’s practically _offering_ it to him – the door swings open, and he swirls around to face whoever interrupted them.

“Did you need any help with any– _oh_. Oh my.” Joyce breaks off with a giggle, and the moment is broken. Steve lowers his hand and tries to compose himself, and Billy walks past him to greet Joyce (and if Steve is watching Billy’s ass from behind, well then that’s his business – besides, with the way Billy’s moving, there’s no way he’s not aware of Steve watching).

The room erupts with noise the moment Billy steps over the threshold. The reactions are mixed, to say the least. Hopper chokes on his beer and spends a full minute laughing so hard that Steve’s worried he’ll pass out. The boys absolutely lose it; Mike snorts soda up his nose, Lucas laughs, Will blushes all the way to his chest and refuses to meet anyone’s eyes (Steve can relate), and Dustin’s jaw drops open in outrage.

“You can’t be _Leia_!”

Billy scowls at him, and it’s such a jarring experience to see such a _Billy_ expression on this scantily-clad figure that Steve has to lean on a nearby bookcase and take a deep breath through his nose.

“Why not? I was told the theme was Star Wars? Leia is the most badass character from Star Wars!”

At the ruckus, Jonathan and Nancy comes out to investigate the cause of it, and Billy grins as soon as he sees them.

“See?” he says and points. “ _Nancy_ knows that Leia is badass!”

Nancy, who is currently holding a hand over her mouth to try to hold back laughter, composes herself.

“Yes”, she says. “That’s right. And there can never be too many Leias.”

“Besides”, Billy says, and throws his arms out wide, showing off his body, “I’m a _different_ Leia than Nance here. It’s not like we’re wearing the same costume, if you haven’t noticed.”

A round of giggles follow his words. Dustin opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before he seems to be able to speak (again, Steve can relate).

“But”, he says. “But you’re a guy! A guy can’t be Princess Leia!”

“Excuse me?” Joyce says, gesturing to her own cardboard armor. “If I’m not mistaken, you thought _my_ costume was, and I quote, _‘so cool’_ just five minutes ago. And I’m dressed as a guy, even though I’m a woman.”

“Yeah”, Max says and glowers at both Dustin and Lucas (even though the latter hasn’t said anything yet; only looked like he might agree). “Don’t be sexist!”

“I think he’s pretty”, El declares, earning herself a smile and a thumbs-up from Billy.

“But _why_?” Dustin wails.

“When you look like this – why _not_?” Billy answers, and looks Steve in the eye. Steve lets his eyes roam over Billy, and licks his lips. Billy smirks.

“Well!” Joyce interrupts when it looks like Dustin’s going to speak again. “Now that we’re all here, how about we sit down for a nice meal, so you’ll have time to go trick-or-treating afterwards. Although you’ll probably freeze to death, Billy, make sure to bring a blanket or something, please.”

Billy’s voice is in Steve’s ear, whispering “Guess you’ll have to warm me up after, then”, sending shivers down Steve’s spine, at the same time as Max loudly proclaims that Billy’s been wearing his shirts open through a whole winter here already and didn’t get sick once, so he’s probably some kind of Terminator, incapable of catching a cold.

* * *

The dinner is nice, but excruciating – Billy’s placed on the other side of the table, so he’s always in Steve’s vision and yet Steve can’t _touch him_ – and after dinner, the older teens have promised to go with the kids while they go trick-or-treating. They’re all old enough to go by themselves, of course, but after everything that’s happened lately, Joyce insisted that no one goes anywhere alone. And no one argues with her, not after what she’s been through.

That doesn’t mean they _hover_ over them, though. While the kids go door to door, Jonathan and Nancy – and Billy and Steve – hang back and watch from a distance. Jonathan and Nancy walk hand in hand down the street, and Jonathan wraps his arms around her when they’re waiting for the kids to come back from another house. Which leaves Steve at Billy’s side, trying to act like he doesn’t want to put his hands all over his body. He smokes, like, ten cigarettes in a row just to keep his hands busy, and does his best to avoid looking in Billy’s direction – because Billy in that getup is one thing, but Billy in that getup _sucking on a cigarette_? It _does things_ to Steve; things that are not ideal when he’s wearing these pants. And is surrounded by a lot of people.

They get a lot of comments on their outfits – mostly Billy’s. Women openly ogle him, men seem to be torn between amusement and indignation. Billy ignores all of it, unless it’s compliments. He grins at the wolf-whistles, and even poses for a couple of pictures. He looks like he’s having the time of his life, while Steve has literally _never_ been this frustrated before.

In the end, Nancy glances at them and gives a little eye-roll of her own.

“Hey, guys, we can take it from here if you wanna go.” She watches Steve, whose hands are shaking as they’re fiddling with a lighter, and then turns to Billy with a little sigh. “You look cold, Billy.” (He doesn’t; he has to _be_ cold, but in normal Billy fashion he doesn’t let it show). “Why don’t you … go home and change into warmer clothes, or whatever. Jonathan and I can drive the kids home when they’re done.”

Steve realizes three things at once: 1. Nancy’s giving them an out. 2. Nancy _knows_. 3. He fucking loves Nancy.

“Yeah”, he hears Billy say. “I better do that. Wouldn’t want to catch a cold or anything.”

Nancy rolls her eyes again (Steve and Billy seem to have that effect on her).

“No”, she says, drily. “That would be unfortunate.”

“Indeed”, Billy grins and turns on his heel. “Come on, pretty boy. We’re off babysitting duty for the night!” He takes Steve’s hand and pulls him away, and Steve is almost too overwhelmed by the fact that they’re _finally touching_ to hear Billy’s “Your place or the car?”

 _Car_ , Steve wants to say, but stops himself. It _is_ kinda cold, and Billy must be freezing – even though his face is flushed and his eyes are bright as they’re watching Steve.

“My house”, he decides, because it’s empty and they’ll have the whole place to themselves.

“See you in a bit then, _Han_ ”, Billy grins and turns, making sure to sway his hips on his way to the Camaro, which he parked down the next street.

Steve, in turn, fumbles in his pocket for his own keys – he drove his own car, since he was supposed to drive Dustin home afterwards – when he’s struck with a sudden thought.

That outfit didn’t have pockets, that he could see. _So where the_ hell _did Billy keep his keys?_

* * *

The Camaro is already parked in the driveway when Steve gets home. Billy is nowhere to be seen, but that means nothing, as he already knows where the spare key is. Steve hurries to the door, which is not only unlocked but slightly ajar – an invitation, if he ever saw one.

He closes and locks the door behind him and then he takes the stairs two steps at a time, not bothering to take off his shoes or be quiet or suave or anything – he just bursts into his room, and the sight that greets him takes his breath away.

Billy’s lounging on Steve’s bed, strategically leaning on one elbow. His braid is slightly undone, and Steve's fingers are itching to undo the rest of it, so he can run his fingers through the golden curls. Billy's feet are bare, the red silk fabric is barely visible between his legs, and the gold plate is low, _oh so low_ , on his hips. And Steve – Steve can’t help himself. In just a couple of strides, he’s by the bed and on top of Billy, and _finally_ he can let his hands roam over all that golden skin.

His hand touches something plastic, and his fingers close around what proves to be the chain attached to the collar. He yanks on it, eliciting a groan from Billy. The sound reverberates in his whole being, and he wants _more_ , so he does it again. This time, Billy groans into Steve’s mouth, and Steve is the luckiest person in the world.

“Fuck, Billy”, he mutters as he’s peppering kisses down Billy’s throat. “I fucking love you.”

A throaty laugh that Steve can _feel_ , and then, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from my phone, so sorry if the formatting turns out wrong. Also I can't add tags that doesn't already exist. Weird. Will do that once I'm back in civilization in a few weeks...


End file.
